Patapon 3
About Patapon 3 '''(パタポン3') is the third installment in the Patapon series. It focuses on the Patapons stopping the Seven Evil Spirits and their continued search for Earthend. It features new Uberheroes, a new style, and overall, a higher quality for all aspects of the game. Background '''Patapon 3' begins directly where the previous game ended. The Patapons finish the Rainbow Bridge and have crossed the river to a new land, where they find a large mysterious box. When the Patapons opened the box, Seven Evil Archfiends came out and petrified everyone, except the flag carrier Hatapon. A new tribe, the Bonedeths, is determined to crush the Patapons, and even the Akumapons are encountered later in the game. Also, inside the box was Silver Hoshipon, which found the Almighty and offered to help restore some of the Patapons back to life. The first Patapon Hoshipon restored was Hero, fusing him with the Almighty and thus transforming him into the Uberhero (essentially, a stronger version of Hero), augmenting his powers. Together, they found Hatapon and, after using the Pon drum along with Hatapon, the Uberhero learns how to use them. They also restored three other Patapons, forming the Trifecta, and took Meden along with them to their new hideout, where they (and the player) are then introduced to the new shops, baracks, the herogate, and the rest of the new features. Demos There were two demos prior to the release of the full game: a multiplayer beta and an official Japanese demo. * The Patapon 3 multiplayer beta has been removed from the PSN store. However, the japanese version can still be downloaded from here. * The 2nd demo, called Patapon 3 "Full of Surprises! 100 Hours Demo", was released on January 6, 2011 in Japanese. That version can still be downloaded here. Additionally, if players have downloaded the demos in the past, they can be re-obtained through the player's history in the PSN store. New Features * Infrastructure multiplayer * New class types * An Uberhero unit * New equipment and item types * Djinns (summons) instead of Miracles * The Summoning command (X,XX,XX) revives dead units and Heroes in dungeon stages * Two new command songs, one of which serves as a pause function * New enemies * Equipment is received as random drops in Treasure Chests * Equipment can be upgraded, bought and sold * The Patachat, which enables players to communicate with each other * Class Skills and Set Skills add special powers to attacks * The option to create a Patapon team with other online players * New minigames: Capture The Flag, Race, and Missile Range * Dungeon stages * A health bar display for bosses and strong enemies * Dialogue prompts that allow the player to choose between different endings, one at a time * Units can now equip different types of weapons (for example, Taterazay can wield spears at level 10) * New unlockables Removed Features * When exhausted, units don't drop their caps, but can still be revived * Controlling only 4 Patapons instead of a full army * The evolution map has been replaced with an experience system * The minigames of the two previous games have been replaced with new, different ones Trivia * In the Patapon 3 official site, if the minigame is completed and then a wallpaper is published, the player will receive a code that, when entered in the game, will unlock an unique item. * While in the first two games the beats of the drums appear around the screen, in Patapon 3 they appear around the Uberhero, due to the fact that the Hero has fused with the Almighty himself. * Compared to the first two games, this sequel has become darker and more serious in tone. * In Patapon 3 the player can choose one from three different endings, with each one having its own bonuses. All of them can be acquired by choosing to completing the mission "Eternal Archfiends and the Other Vessel" to get a chance to choose another ending by not skipping the cutscenes after finishing the level. * Patapon 3 is the only game in the series to implement a pause function. However, it is only accesible by playing a hidden song, and it can only be used in single-player mode. * Patapon 3 features superbosses, which are rarely fought. Gallery Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 12.42.26 PM.png|American cover Patapon-3.jpg|European cover Patapon bj2hn gbjkm.jpg|Japanese cover 8 Player Race.PNG|A multiplayer race Cannon Hero Shooting.PNG|4 players engaging in a dungeon quest Gyabaan hero.png|Cannongyaban, one of the latest Uberheroes. Shield djinn.png|One of the many Djinns Weapons.png|A sample of the many different weapons available P-20110407015326331 640w.jpg Bonedehfort.jpg See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 Bosses *Hero *Uberhero Patapon *Almighty *Patapon Units *Dark Heroes Category:Patapon 3 Category:Hero Category:Bonedeth Category:Story Character Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Akumapon Category:Artifacts Category:Drums Category:Uberhero Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Dark Heroes